


Life Cruel, Is It Not? (Abusive Master Attendant Warning)

by AceTheGaymerPerson



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Male Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTheGaymerPerson/pseuds/AceTheGaymerPerson
Summary: ABUSIVE MASTER ATTENDANT WARNING. LIKE THIS GOT SOME DARK SHIT, SO FAIR WARNINGRealgar Wine is known for its toxicity, specifically arsenic.So, what if Realgar Wine's contract was extremely toxic to a Master Attendant, to the point where to summon Realgar Wone spells your death?
Kudos: 7





	Life Cruel, Is It Not? (Abusive Master Attendant Warning)

**Author's Note:**

> So, came from an idea i made and talked out with in the food fantasy lore discord server! Thanksies folks for listening me and my dark ideas LOL. 
> 
> But yeah, the idea is that when a Master Attendant summons Realgar Wine (in this sort of AU, i realize that this isn't canon, at least yet if they ever do make it canon) his contract is litteraly toxic and slowly kills the MA he is contracted with, much like slow arsenic poison. 
> 
> Anyway, last warning here! This fic does contain a lot of dark themes and such, so if you are easily triggered, DON'T READ.

I was used to it.

Being shunned by those who summoned me.

Watching their loved ones cry and get angry at me when they found out I was contracted to their beloved family member or dear friend. 

Watching my Master Attendant slowly die as their bodies rotted away, immense pain and suffering. 

The names, the insults.

I had learned to become numb to it all. 

What else were you to do when your mere existence was deadly to those whom you are to serve?

But, him.

He was different. 

I had seen him before. A relative of his, who was also a Master Attendant, had summoned me. It seemed like they were close, what I had assumed at the time to be a grandmother and her grandson. They seemed to have a happy life before I came, like they always did. 

Of course, my summoning meant that happiness died, just like she was destined to die. 

I could feel the silent anger in the boy. My presence was like the Grim Reaper himself, or maybe even the Devil. I was his reminder of the suffering his once cheerful grandmother. That boy, I could feel the pure hate and disdain from him when he saw me. 

I thought that once his grandmother had died, and the contract rotted away much like her own body, that would have been the last I saw of him.

Fate is cruel to us both.

I had later learned his name. Kaneko Hisato. Golden Child, a long lived life. An ironic name. Of course, I was never allowed to say his name, much like others. Humans had spread rumors that my tongue held poison, and for me to speak a name spells illness and death. A false rumor, but with someone like me, no one wanted to take a chance. Even a God’s name I was not allowed to speak, for they thought it would kill their Gods.

Not like I even believed in a God anyway. If there was a God, it has turned a blind eye to me. 

I honestly was not expecting it. 

Our meeting again.

The utter anger he held in his roar.

His sudden lunge at me.

The pain in my chest as he stabbed me.

Over.

And Over.

And Over. 

I couldn't control my poison. I was in such shock and fear, my body naturally let loose all the toxins in my blood. I didn't mean to. But… Gods his flesh. It was melting away, soaked in my blood and turning black. But, through the shear rage and adrenaline he had, he kept going for a while. 

I had to stop him after a while. He would have killed himself with how much of my blood was on him. 

It was silent when I was cleaning his wounds, the only sound was my blood hissing as it hit the ground. I didn't even bothered to tend to my wounds.

Even if my Master Attendant hated me, wanted me dead, I was still in his servitude. 

And I will serve him until I kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, i actually do like Realgar Wine. I just also enjoy characters that are not only a danger to themselves, but also to others. Realgar just so happens to have that potential lol.


End file.
